


Cognitive Dissonance

by nacsent



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, sin just fucking sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacsent/pseuds/nacsent
Summary: Beth makes a late night discovery.I'm sorry but also I'm sorry.Unbeta'd





	1. Discovery

There was clearly something going on between the two of them, Beth thought, staring at her father and son nestled cozily on the couch while they watched some show from another world. You could see it in the way they carried themselves; gazes holding on just a little too long, touches between them soft and lingering. The tenderness between them seemed sweet at a glance but when you stared too long it was evident that there was something deeper and darker. She wanted to say something to try and stop the wrongness between them, before it got out of control, if it hadn't already, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. To do that would be to drive a wedge between possibly the most positive development in her family's recent history. At first when her dad had returned, Morty and him fought constantly, but they had now worked into some pattern that left them both satisfied. And she didn't want to complain about that. It probably wouldn't change much making a comment but the fear of Rick leaving again was strong and deep-seated. 

 

For one thing having her father back in her life had brought her some new meaning. Despite her moderate success in raising a kid and working two jobs, all while going through medical school, she only really felt satisfied from seeing her father’s loving appraisal of her resilience. If he were to leave again, it would devastate her and she knew it. She wished that it wasn't the one thing keeping her together, but her issues were unshakably rooted in her psyche. 

 

Besides, Morty seemed so happy. She knew he had very few friends, if any at all. He would mope around the house, and put on his best face, but the kid was miserable. But since Rick had returned, he had started talking to the family more and began coming out of his shell. He had a new found confidence that she couldn't have predicted a year ago (who knew her father would magically appear from thin air?). Even if Rick yelled at him all the time, Morty was finally being appreciated by someone.

 

They were just so good for each other. Even with their own neuroses and dysfunction. They made each other stronger and better. Beth smiled at the two of them, before downing her glass of wine and heading to bed.

 

-

 

It was past midnight when she woke up. She had gone to the bathroom and was about to return to bed before hearing a groan from downstairs. She thought at first it would be Morty masturbating in the living room again and prepared to scold him before she saw  _ it _ . Morty had his pants off and was laying back on the couch while Rick had his mouth around Morty's cock. Her stomach dropped. This was it. The moment she had feared most. Her father was praying on her underage son. 

 

“Oh god, Rick” Morty whispered in ecstasy.

 

She knew she had to stop them. There was no way she could let this continue. But the warmth pooling in her nethers made her hesitate. A sinking feeling passed through her as she realized the implications of her body's response. This was not OK. This couldn't really be happening to her. But she was brought back to reality when she realized unconsciously she had brought her hand to her crotch, and her mouth was agape and practically drooling. She tried, she told herself, she tried to stop them. But she just couldn't.

 

As Rick began fingering Morty and his moans shifted to whimpers, Beth's hand snaked its way into her panties, caressing her lips. She quickly brought her other hand to her mouth, stopping the moan she had almost just released. As if controlled by some supernatural force, her fingers began probing and pushing into her making her shudder, as she watched her father pull free his cock from his slacks. It was so large, she thought. It wouldn't be able to fit in her, let alone her tiny son, but her eyes widened as Rick buried himself entirely into the small boy's cavity. Her fingers pulled at strings of pleasure in her core, as the two on the couch began to move together in the dim light of the TV. 

 

It was surreal and she would have thought she were having some fucked up dream if not for the soreness she felt in her hands from her desperate motions. Morty's moans began to pick up again, as their pace increased, until Rick put two fingers into his mouth for him to suck on. In the quiet of the night she could hear Morty moaning into Rick's fingers, accompanied by the sound of supple and aged flesh colliding rhythmically. It was beautiful and maddening, driving her fingers deeper into her sopping cunt. And then with an audible gasp, Beth and her father came simultaneously while Morty writhed in pleasure below him. Beth bit down on her palm to keep her from crying out, while her legs quavered, nearly giving out and betraying her position at the top of the stairs. As much as she wanted to bathe in the afterglow of her degeneracy, logic took over and she swiftly returned to her bed, next to a man she felt nothing for. The horse porn she had once looked at out of curiosity once was nothing compared to this. She stared at the ceiling in horror as she began to drift into restless sleep. She was truly fucked up.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little bit more here.

Beth was 15 when she had her sexual awakening. By all definitions of the term, she was a “late bloomer.” Her absent father's intelligence had been passed onto her and her status as a “nerd” for the years past had kept her from the world of boys, but with their newfound attention to her she began to take notice of them and her informal sexual education began. And she was a quick learner.

 

Her first boyfriend was an 18 year old who had dropped out of high school and wooed her with his bad boy charm. They had gone on several dates before he pressured her into sex that was unfulfilling for the both of them and she had first heard the term “daddy issues.” While denial proceeded at first, leading to a few flings, she began to realize the implications of her psychological predilections. She felt embarrassed by her discovery. To want someone that was like her father felt so shameful. However her exploration of her psyche was ended quickly after a surprisingly enjoyable prom night and then a small bit of weight gain that was revealed to be Summer, who was named after the last time in her life she had expected to feel happiness. 

 

Jerry and Beth did their best to raise Summer as a mother and father, but it was difficult without the preparation that others would have taken. Often there would be fights over bills and diaper duty. And while they tried to remain a loving wife and husband, they were often left wishing for better things. Beth wished for a man that could hold her tight and tell her everything would be alright, and Jerry wished that his wife would actually love him as more than the father of their daughter. So when Beth left Jerry to take care of Summer one night and snuck out to a bar to try her hand at dating again, she once again was made aware of her “daddy issues.” 

 

She kept this knowledge away from Jerry and her few friends from school. She buries it deep but in a place where it would remain ever present whenever she was reminded of what her life could have been if she hadn't gotten knocked up by her dunce of a high school sweetheart.


End file.
